


Cherry Blossoms

by tomochin



Series: Ra*bits week 2019 [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: I love them so much, Other, also i added a bit of tomohaji bc they're gay but it's nothing big and it was just for like 5 secs, ra✽bitsweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomochin/pseuds/tomochin
Summary: Ra*bits have a spring picnic together since it's going to be the last one where the four of them have time to hang out before graduation day.





	Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece for Ra*bits week 2019!!
> 
> Day 1 prompt: Spring Days

“Hurry up, Nii-chan, Hajime-chan! You’re too slow! Dash, dash! ☆” Mitsuru’s run comes to a halt as he calls out from the top of the hill, swinging the picnic basket around enthusiastically. “Come on, come on!” He’s about to run off again when a hand holds him by the collar, stopping him in his tracks.

“Mitsuru! Don’t run while holding the basket, our food is in there!” Tomoya scolds him, a tired sigh escaping his lips. “I told you to not do that earlier, but you never listen!” He rolls his eyes when Mitsuru shrugs apologetically, but let’s him go with a groan.

He shakes his head with a frown. “Don’t go running off ag-” A loud “_thud!_” interrupts him mid-sentence, making him jump slightly at the unexpected noise. Both him and Mitsuru quickly turn their heads around to look at the source of the sound, blinking at the sight in front of them.

Nazuna and Hajime are sitting down in the grass, panting hard while blowing air at themselves with their hands in an attempt to cool themselves down. Tomoya snatches the basket from Mitsuru’s hands and runs towards them, crouching down to their level once he’s in front of them. “Nii-chan, Hajime, are you ok?” He reaches into the basket and grabs two water bottles, offering it to them, his eyebrows furrowing in concern.

Nazuna is the first one to accept the bottle, mumbling a small “thanks” before taking a long swig of the water, sighing contently when his throat immediately calms down by the cold water. Hajime takes a few seconds to realize that he’s being offered water as he is too busy trying to catch his breath, and accepts it eagerly, nodding at Tomoya as a thanks.

After Nazuna is done, he angrily proceeds to point an accusatory finger at Tomoya. “Ya guysh! ya are twoo fast, ya and Mitsuru-chin ‘re way twoo fast for me to keeeep up! I’mma gettin’ old! Even Hajime-chin couldnnot keep up, _ jeez _!” Nazuna pouts slightly, while Hajime makes a small noise of agreement, still occupied with the water.

“Nii-chan, you’re slurring your speech, please calm down… But, uh, it was Mitsuru’s fault! I had to chase after him all the way up the hill because I didn’t trust him enough to let him go alone!”

“Hm~? I was dashing because you kept chasing after me, Tomo-chan.” Mitsuru appears next to Tomoya suddenly, a confused look on his face before grinning widely. “We were having fun, though, yanno ♪” He exclaims excitedly.

“It wasn’t fun for me, it was so tiring! And don’t say “we” like I was involved in your game!”

“Then you shouldn’t have chased after me, yanno!”

“Both of ya were involved becausse ya both ran when I tol’ ya notta run ahead!”

Hajime puts the water down, deciding to interfere before they continue their “argument”. “_ Okay _, Nii-chan, Tomoya-kun, Mitsuru-kun, we’re all together now and that’s what matters, right? ♪” He claps his hands together softly to catch their attention.

Nazuna takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down so he doesn’t fumble on his words again “Yeah, you’re right, Hajime-chin, I guess I shouldn't scold them too much. Since we’re all together again, we should get our picnic started ♪”

The other three hum in agreement, excitement evident in their eyes. 

Nazuna jumps up, getting up in one swift move. He stretches his sore muscles for a bit, still tired from running without warning.

“Here, grab my hand, Hajime. I’ll help you.” Tomoya offers his hand to the other boy, smiling warmly at him. Hajime grabs it delicately, a small blush adorning his cheeks. “Up we go~ Are you okay, Hajime?”

“Yes, thank you, Tomoya-kun, I’m fine now.” He says with a bright smile, his blush deepening a bit. They stare at each other for a while, still holding hands.

Mitsuru pouts cutely because he feels left out, so he decides to throw himself at Tomoya and Hajime, who squeak in return as they almost fall down, and pulls them into a hug. “Hey! Don’t leave me out! Hehehe ♪” Mitsuru says as he laughs happily, while Tomoya mumbles something along the lines of “_why are you like this_.”

Nazuna puts a hand in front of his mouth to try to suppress his giggles as he watches the scene in front of him but fails as his chuckles gain the attention of the other three boys, who turn their heads to look at him in surprise and then back at each other for a few seconds. They nod at each other, a knowingly smile forming on their faces.

“Nii-chan!” They say in unison, as they embrace Nazuna in a hug. He jumps slightly in surprise, squeaking at the unexpected action.

“Wha’, Whatcha’ doing?!” He says, struggling a little in surprise, but calms down after a few seconds of them still clinging to him tightly. Once he’s calm, he simply sighs fondly, smiling faintly as he decides to return the hug.

They stay like that for a while, just in silence hugging each other.

* * *

Nazuna rolls out the white and red blanket covered in threaded patterns over the grass, only a few meters from a huge tree that acts as a shield from the sun. It’s a good spot, he thinks, since the shade that the tree is providing plus the nice breeze they get from being on a hill.

“Yaaay!” Mitsuru yells happily, as he flops down cross-legged on the blanket.

Nazuna jumps, startled and puts a hand on his chest as if it would calm him down. “Whaddahell?! Donnt go suddenly jumpin’ on the blanket, Mitsuru-chin!”

“Sorry, Nii-chan, but it looked so soft I just had to!” Mitsuru replies with a big smile on his face as he moves around a little, trying to get more comfortable.

“You seriously need to stop doing stuff without thinking about others first.” Tomoya scolds him as he walks towards them, an exasperated look on his face. Hajime is next to him, holding the basket with their food.

“I’m sure he didn’t mean to scare Nii-chan, he just got too excited.” Hajime timidly says in his defense -to which Nazuna protests that he “did not get scared, _just_ surprised”-, and Tomoya simply sighs, defeated.

Hajime sets the picnic basket down, as he and Tomoya sit down in front of the other two boys. He starts unpacking the basket, pulling out a few items.

“I brought some tea, would any of you want some?” He says gently as he pulls out a thermos and grabs four tea cups, pouring the tea into them and then offering it to the other boys who accept the cups happily. “It’s cold dried dandelion tea, perfect for a spring picnic! It’s quite bitter, so I also have some sugar in case you don’t want it too bitter.”

“Oh, I also brought some homemade cookies to eat with the tea, so please go ahead and treat yourself.” He says as he places a box of cookies in the middle of the blanket, so they all could reach it easily. “I have sandwiches as well, if you prefer that instead, also homemade!”

“Wow, Hajime-chin, you went all out!” Nazuna exclaims in astonishment, as both Mitsuru and Tomoya hum in agreement. They sigh contently when they try the tea and cookies, delight evidently in their faces.

“This is so good, Hajime-chan!” Mitsuru is the one who compliments him now, with his mouth full of cookies, stuffing himself like there’s no end.

“Mitsuru, don’t talk with your mouth full, it’s disgusting.” Tomoya scrunches his face in disgust, but then turns to Hajime, his face softening. “But he’s right, it’s really delicious.”

Hajime feels his face heat up and scratches his cheek shyly. “Ehehe, thank you, I’m so glad you all like it!” He doesn’t say anything else, but smiles brightly, feeling very content.

They spend most of the day just chatting and playing around, relaxing, suddenly all the stress disappearing, even if for a moment.

* * *

“We’re here! This is the place I wanted to show you all!! ~ ☆” Mitsuru says, pulling Nazuna’s hand eagerly, his eyes sparkling with excitement as he looks at the other three.

They spent the last 15 minutes walking hand in hand deep into the forest of the hill, following Mitsuru who was the one who suggested the idea of a picnic in the first place, saying he wanted to show them something incredible during sunset and he was right.

Nazuna, Tomoya and Hajime gasp audibly, their eyes fixated on the view in front of them. 

At the edge of where the forest ends, hundred of cherry blossom trees stand where the hill descents again, where the sunset bathes them beautifully. In the middle of all the trees, there’s a huge river that has petals from the cherry blossom that have fallen, making it prettier. The fog that formed around the trees combined with the light of the sunset and the river makes it look magical, almost like it was pulled out of a movie.

Mitsuru simply pulls on Nazuna’s hand again, which makes Tomoya and Hajime move as well, since they’re still holding hands. Mitsuru moves them closer to the edge, where they can see the view more clearly but not enough that it’s dangerous.

After a few minutes of silence, Tomoya speaks, still stunned by the view. “Mitsuru, how did you know about this place?” He looks briefly over at his friend, but quickly looks at the view again, not being able to tear off his eyes from it.

“I used to come here with my family when I was younger! We stopped coming when I got older, but I asked my parents about this place again because I thought it would be a good place to have a picnic together, since it will be the last time the four of us will be able to hang out together for a while.” Mitsuru replies, calmer than he usually is, his voice getting softer as he finishes talking.

That catches the attention of the other three, who finally look at him fully. They had so much fun today that they momentarily forgot about graduation, but now that the day approaches its end, it all comes back to them.

“Mitsuru-chin…” Nazuna tries to say, but Mitsuru shakes his head with a sad small on his face. Nazuna nods understandably and pats his head softly, trying to comfort him.

Tomoya and Hajime don’t say anything, either, as they get closer to the other two and embrace them tightly, in an attempt to comfort both themselves and the other two.

They stand there, hugging each other in silence with sad smiles on their faces as their eyes get filled with tears, but they don’t let themselves cry.

They don’t want to let themselves cry because as much as it’s an end for a phase of their lives, it also means something new is starting. They want to welcome the new start with smiles on their faces, because the tear stained days are in the past now. They’ve gotten bigger and stronger together, getting over their sadness and frustrations together, so now they want to show their happiness.

Their spring days together are almost over, but just like the cherry blossoms in front of them that are always ready to grow back again after they’ve fallen, they will do the same because they are not fragile little rabbits anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!! I love them so much;;
> 
> I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, I'm not a native english speaker and I don't have a beta reader so sorry!!
> 
> Also I rushed it a bit at the end bc I had a bit of a writers block but I hope it wasn't so bad??
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! <3


End file.
